A liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal cell, a polarizing element and an optical compensatory sheet (phase retarder). In a liquid crystal display of transmission type, two polarizing elements are arranged on both sides of the liquid crystal cell and one or two optical compensatory sheets (phase retarders) are arranged between the liquid crystal cell and the polarizing elements. On the other hand, a liquid crystal display of reflection type comprises a reflection plate, a liquid crystal cell, an optical compensatory sheet and a polarizing element in this order.
The liquid crystal cell comprises a pair of substrates, rod-like liquid crystal molecules and an electrode layer. The rod-like liquid crystal molecules are provided between the substrates. The electrode layer has a function of applying a voltage to the rod-like liquid crystal molecules. Each of the substrates has an orientation layer, which has a function of aligning the rod-like liquid crystal molecules. The alignment of the rod-like liquid crystal molecules is determined according to a display mode of the liquid crystal cell. Various display modes of the liquid crystal cell have been proposed. Examples of the mode for transmission type include TN (Twisted Nematic) mode, IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode. FLC (Ferroelectric Liquid Crystal) mode, OCB (Optically Compensatory Bend) mode, STN (Super Twisted Nematic) mode, VA (Vertically Aligned) mode and ECB (Electrically Controlled Birefringence) mode. Examples of the mode for reflection type include TN mode, HAN (Hybrid Aligned Nematic) mode and GH (Guest-Host) mode.
The optical compensatory sheet has functions of removing undesired color from a displayed image and enlarging a viewing angle. As the optical compensatory sheet, a stretched birefringent film has been conventionally used.
Recently, an optical compensatory sheet comprising an optically anisotropic layer on a transparent support has been proposed in place of the stretched birefringent film. The optically anisotropic layer is formed from liquid crystal molecules. Since the liquid crystal molecules have various alignment forms, an optical compensatory sheet obtained by using the liquid crystal molecules has specific optical characteristics that cannot be obtained by the conventional stretched birefringent film.
The optical characteristics of the optical compensatory sheet are determined according to optical characteristics (i.e., display mode) of the liquid crystal cell. Various optical compensatory sheets properly applied for various display modes can be produced by using liquid crystal molecules. As the liquid crystal molecules for optical compensatory sheet, rod-like or discotic liquid crystal molecules are generally used.
Various optical compensatory sheets using discotic liquid crystal molecules according to various display modes have been disclosed. For example, an optical compensatory sheet for TN mode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 6(1994)-214116, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,583,679, 5,646,703 and German Patent Publication No. 3,911,620A1. An optical compensatory sheet for IPS or FLC mode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 10(1998)-54982, and a sheet for OCB or HAN mode is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,253 and International Patent No. WO96/37804. Further, a compensatory sheet for STN mode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9(1997)-26572, and one for VA mode is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,866,372.
In the optical compensatory-sheet for STN mode disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9(1997)-26572, the discotic liquid crystal molecules are aligned at an average inclined angle of 50° to 90° (namely, the liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned).